My Life as a Teenage Robot
My Life as a Teenage Robot (often shorten to Teenage Robot) is an American animated science fantasy television series created by Rob Renzetti for Nickelodeon. It follows the adventures of a robotic girl named XJ-9, or "Jenny" as she prefers to be called, who attempts to juggle her duties of protecting Earth while trying to live a normal teenage life. The series was produced by Frederator Studios in association with Nickelodeon Animation Studio. It was distributed by Paramount Television in the United States and by Nelvana in Canada. Renzetti pitched the series to Frederator Studios' animated shorts showcase Oh Yeah! Nicktoons and a pilot titled "My Neighbor Was a Teenage Robot" aired on Nickelodeon in January 1, 1999. Viewer approval ratings convince the network to order a half-hour series, which premiered in August 1, 2003. In 2004, the staff halted production to work on a theatrical film, Teenage Robot: The Movie, released in December 2, 2005. The series concluded with a television film, Teenage Robot: Through Hardships to the Stars, released in February 1, 2009. My Life as a Teenage Robot ''gained high ratings during its original run, becoming popular among younger and older audiences alike. It won a total of fifteen industry accolades: four Primetime Emmy Awards, six Annie Awards and five Kids' Choice Awards. The show has developed a strong cult following and spawned home video releases, video games, toys, comic books, and various other merchandise. Reruns have aired on Toonscoms from 2012 to 2015. Premise Characters Setting Production Broadcast Episodes ''My Life as a Teenage Robot spanned six seasons consisting of 13 episodes each; in total, there are 78 episodes plus a pilot episode and two film adaptations. After the show's end on May 1, 2009, reruns continued until after December 25, 2011. Reruns then aired on one of Nickelodeon's sister channels, Nicktoons, from April 14, 2012 until after May 3, 2015 when reruns prematurely ceased. International The series is broadcasted on Nickelodeon worldwide, was dubbed into 30 other languages, and broadcasted in countries. Reception Ratings and time slots Within its first three months on air, My Life as a Teenage Robot was the highest rated of all kids' programming across the United States, even briefly surpassing fellow Nicktoons Rugrats, SpongeBob SquarePants, and The Fairly OddParents, which were three of Nickelodeon's most watched shows at the time prior to My Life as a Teenage Robot debuting on the network. The series gained an average of 10 million viewers upon its premiere and an average of 8.99 million viewers for the rest of its run. In November 2003, Nickelodeon began airing reruns of the show almost every day, specifically Monday through Thursday evenings from 9:00 to 10:00 p.m. Eastern and Pacific Time and Saturday and Sunday mornings from 11:00 a.m. to 12:00 p.m. In 2004, Danny Phantom overtook Teenage Robot as Nickelodeon's most watched show, leading Teenage Robot to drop to second place; in February 2005, Danny Phantom tied with Teenage Robot as Nickelodeon's second most watched pair of shows following the debut of Avatar: The Last Airbender. In June 2005, My Life as a Teenage Robot was given a new weekend morning time slot between 8:00 and 9:00 a.m. Eastern and Pacific Time, formerly used by fellow Nicktoon Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius; meanwhile, the show's former weekend morning time slot in the 11:00 a.m. hour was replaced with Avatar and the weekday evening 9:30 p.m. time slot was replaced with Danny Phantom for that Nicktoon to maintain its popularity during primetime as well. In September 2005 and onward, SpongeBob regained its number one position once more as the network's most watched show when new episodes of that Nicktoon returned late that month, tying with Avatar, while Teenage Robot and Danny Phantom remained at second place. - '''' Critical reception ''My Life as a Teenage Robot ''received generally positive reviews by critics and audiences alike. The show was praised for its characters, voice acting, animation, and moral and lighthearted themes.. Awards and accolades Other media Home video Video games Comic books Films Music Theme park rides Merchandise